THe Life of JoJo The Movie!
by FPSlover1
Summary: What happens when you take Seussical and take out all the Jungle of Nool animals? You get Jojo. Bad summary. Plot is better. Read and review!


The life of Jojo; The Movie

By

FPSlover

**[AN; Hello all, I have decided to put off the next chapter of Repercussions until I reach 7000 in views. Until then and after I am updating this story no matter how few views it gets me! Please note that this takes place six month before the start of Repercussions and will be mentioned in the other storyline despite this not being Pokémon. ]**

**[basic Plot; In 2011 Warner Brothers announces that there will be a movie about Seussical to be released in 2012.]**

**[disclaimer; I do not own Seussical; the musical or its characters. I own only my OC's and my plot. Read and review please!]**

May Douglass of London, England who recently moved to Leominster, Massachusetts was having a bad day. She was sad that she could not see any of her friends, not that she had had many prior to her moving with her mother to Leominster. All the friends she had were currently over 1000 miles away in Winnipeg, Canada. She looked at a picture of the five of them from less then a year ago. They looked happy in that picture. She was also sad that her parents had divorced due to her father being in the S.A.S. In order to relieve her stress, she decided to call one of her friends, Nick. As she dialed the number of his cell phone by heart, her mother yelled at her "May! Get off the computer! It's nine p.m. at night!' cried her mom to May. "I'm calling Nick mom. Said May. "Tell him that I say hi, and that his dad misses him.' Said her mom to may.

(PAGE BREAK)

Meanwhile in Winnipeg, Canada, Nicholas Daniels, AKA Jojo # 3 was looking over his lines. He was eternally fearful of the man playing his father onscreen. This was despite the fact that he knew him because the man was nick and matt's godson's uncle. (For more on that see chapter 7 of Repercussions) The man's name was Joseph Prosser. However that was the only name besides the matt's Jimmy's and Dustie's that he know. He had known the last three since they were five. He had known Joseph since he was seven.

FIVE MINUTES LATTER

While reading his lines, he thought he saw something out of his one eye, but then dismissed it as nothing, However less then one second latter he heard a loud "BOO' coming from a voice he recognized as Joseph's. Nick shuddered, but otherwise showed no reaction to the prank. "Nick you got a phone call.' Said Joseph to Nick. "From who?' asked nick surprised that someone would call him during on of his few times on break from shooting.

When May said hello, the voice she heard in response was nothing like any of her friends. No way that they had reached puberty that quickly. "Yes, may I speak to the general?' asked May to the person on the phone. 'I will get you the general.' Said the person on the phone. A new voice then answered and she realized that it was not Nick or Matt or Dustie or Jimmy. "Lady, what do you want?' asked the man on the phone to her. "Can you hand this phone over to Nick, since this is his phone.' Said May to the person on the other end. "There is no Nick here' says the person on the other end. "Who are you then sir?' asked May to the mysterious person on the other end of the call. 'My name is General Schmitt.' Said the afernamed person to May. She realized that Nick was on the Seussical set. She tried to remember what part Nick had gotten MoMo, HoHo, JoJo…. JoJo! That's his characters name! May I speak to JoJo then?' asked May to the General. He said yes.

"May!' cried Nick when he got the phone, 'Long time, no contact.' Said May to Nick. "so how's life at LHS?' Asked nick so if they were being bugged, that it would seem as thought it was a conversation between friends who have not talked in a while. "Well we won both the Game and the superbowl.' Said May to Nick. "Good news that is. Well as you now know, I am playing JoJo, as is the rest of the unit. Max's uncle Joseph is playing our father, his wife playing our mother.' Said Nick to May. "question Nick; Maybe we could come and visit you during Christmas?' asked May to Nick hoping that he would say yes. "Of course you can. Your family to us May. Your mother too. "Also May, are you still….um…hurting yourself?' asked Nick in a shaky voice to May. "No. Why would you think that?' asked May to Nick. "When we left you were still doing it.' said Nick to May. "I am not now ok? Now I got to go. Goodbye' said May to Nick.

**[Bio of character' May Douglass; A huge Dr. Seuss fan, who's father is in the S.A.S and is a child of a recently divorced couple who moved with her mother to Leominster, MA so that her mother can become the DA for Leominster. She has a secret crush on Nick. Nick has a secret crush on May. Also May is a cutter so that will paly into the story.]**

**[AN; Hope you like it! This is meant to be a VERY dark seussical story so that why it is rated M. Read and review, no flames.]**


End file.
